Black Milk
by risokura
Summary: Some say the mind alone can destroy someone's sanity. Slight RikuSora.


_**bLaCk mIlk**_

_**o1;**_

_The sky above them was a sunken mass of black, gathering and sucking in  
everything below it. The only type of star or light that hung in said sky was,  
a floating heart shaped moon in the distance shining a dim eerie light on  
everything below it. Artificial lights shone from every corner of this desolate  
place. _

_They were but brilliant iridescent orbs of dancing neon colors flashing  
at random angles casting grotesque shadows along buildings and the  
dark cemented ground. Harsh rain fell upon this cold and desolate place,  
its drops splashing against the ground, forming thick puddles of knee  
deep water._

_Strange creatures filled this world, hungering for the sources of life  
that they were chasing after. All of them clambering and searching  
for the same object, eager to reach it first to receive their master's  
praise. This place was The World That Never Was, home to Organization  
XIII. A place thriving in darkness, submerging itself within it. _

_The silence was broken by the explosion of a fire spell, a fleeing dark  
hooded figure with a limp form on his back rushing into the darkness  
from the direction of the earlier commotion. His footsteps ran heavy,  
pushing past all adversaries; brandishing a dark sword and cutting  
them down with god like precision. _

_Ragged breathing …_

_Hurried foot steps …_

_**o2;**_

"Sora?"

He looked up from his chocolate milkshake to the boy sitting across from him.  
Those deep aquamarine colored eyes were creased, silver eyebrows turned in  
slightly in concern. They stared at each other for sometime, exchanging words  
without needing to even speak them.

"You're quiet."

"It's nothing." The brunet spoke suddenly, fiddling with his straw before looking  
up at the other boy. There went the smile. "Really, I'm fine."

"Sora."

"I'm _fine."_ He stirred the milkshake around, "…Really. Don't worry, Riku."  
The smile evolved into his signature grin as he drank the rest of his milkshake  
before pushing it over to the side. He stood up. "Let's get going."

_**o3; **_

That was last week.

_**o4;**_

_You held onto him like a broken dream, like he'll reappear out of thin air and  
come whisk you away into the night like a prince on a white horse. Fragments  
of a past long forgotten flood your memory, and you cling to each small  
fragment trying to piece together the bigger picture _

_Your eyes remain closed to what surrounds you, falling into a slumber from  
which you will never awaken. When will you awaken? When will you answer his call?_

_Falling …falling into darkness._

_  
__**o5;**_

_A thousand petals fallen amongst the barren field of death. Standing alone  
in the middle of the battle. What do you fight for? What do you live for?  
They called you the Keyblade master, didn't they? But that's just a name.  
A name. People use names to claim what they own. "This is mine."  
"That is mine." We do not truly own anything do we? Do you truly own the keyblade?  
Or is it the one that owns you?_

_Are you truly fit to hold such a responsibility?_

_**o6; **_

_Pressed back to back, swords both drawn they fought side by side,  
never questioning the other's moves, working in perfect synchronization  
and harmony they pressed on. They were trapped, stuck in this predicament  
together now and they would see it through – together. _

_**o7;**_

The silver haired boy turned to look over his shoulder at the auburn haired girl  
at his side. She had her arms behind her back, clasping her hands together.

She spoke.

"Riku, I'm worried about, Sora."

_**o8;**_

_It's suffocating you, isn't it? _

_Grabbing at you and pulling you in. What about all those life's you ended?  
All those life's that you killed. All those people that died at your hands.  
What about them? What happened to all those families that you destroyed  
because of what you were?_

_Or will you say you didn't do any of that?_

_You didn't kill them? It was something you had to do? What about all the  
destruction you wrought because you __ARE__ the keybearer?_

_You can't live it with it? _

_Can you?_

_**o9; **_

_There is another you. _

_**o1o;**_

"Is Sora in?"

"He is …but …"

_**o11; **_

_How can you live with yourself? _

_**o12; **_

…_You know I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. _

_Ever. _

_**o13; **_

"I can't go to sleep, Riku. I can't …I can't I can't I can't."

"Sora. Sora, calm down."

"No, I can't. I can't because **HE'S** there Riku. And he never goes away.  
He's always there to keep me awake at night. Telling me all these things and  
he never stops. No matter how hard I try to get him, he's always telling me it's  
my fault and showing me all these memories I'd rather just forget about. And he  
doesn't stop. He won't stop. He doesn't …"

He broke down.

"Sora…"

_**o14; **_

_Do you know what it feels like to be a shell of someone? To know you're  
nothing but a shell of something someone once was? _

_**o15; **_

"Stay the night with me, please, Riku?"

_**o16;**_

_Xemnas would always talk about us. How we were merely something  
weaker than our former selves. But I refused to believe it. If we were so  
weak, then how were we strong enough to preserve ourselves even after  
losing our hearts?_

_I think he must have been mistaken. _

…_Our original selves were clearly weaker._

_**o17; **_

"…He'll hear you. He can hear everything."

**o18;**

On the beach as the day was drawing to a close, the both of them sat staring into  
the endless oceanwater, dyed a million colors of blue from the hue of a rainbow   
sky dyed head to toe from the setting sun. They had their backs pressed together,  
hands linked at either of their sides.

"Riku?"

"Shh ..."

_**o19; **_

_I remember the first time I came to life. _

_Cold …alone. Confused._

_Have you ever felt like that Sora?  
_

_**o2o;**_

_Do you know what it's like to die, Sora?_


End file.
